


the storm is awake, the danger is real

by Duck_Life



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Missing Scene, Nanites, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Ororo sees herself as an abomination, but Jean knows the truth. (Set during X-Men Red while Storm is still being controlled by the Sentinite.)





	the storm is awake, the danger is real

While T’Challa runs to gather his team of scientists and Jean’s own team is still tending to Gentle and a couple other Wakandans, Jean finds herself alone in the room with Ororo.

Still subdued, Storm looks somehow smaller. Metal cuffs hold her in place— vibranium, Jean's sure. With tech embedded to neutralize her powers. It makes her stomach turn to remember that they aren't just there to keep Ororo from harming others; they're there to keep her from harming herself. 

Lost in thought, she doesn't notice Ororo stir. “ _ Jean _ ?” And then louder, “Jean?”

Jean glances at Ororo. “Oh!” she breathes, hands fluttering at her waist. “You… you remember who I am?”

“Of course I do,” Ororo says, her eyes back to blue now that she's not trying to rain a thunderstorm down on Wakanda. “You're my best friend.”

Jean softens. “You're my best friend, too, ’Ro.”

“That's why I need you to kill me.” It's like Jean can hear the tires screeching in her head. Her heart breaks a little and Ororo just keeps going. “ _ Please.  _ Please, Jean, please kill me. I can't go on like this… knowing what I am. An abomination.”

Jean sniffs and wipes away the tears that are already threatening to spill down her face. “I'm not going to do that, ’Ro,” she says slowly. “I'm going to help you. There's something in your head making you think these things, but they're  _ wrong _ .”

“I'm an abomination,” Storm repeats. “A  _ disease _ .”

“You're not.”

“I  _ am _ ,” she sobs, straining against the cuffs. “I’ll destroy everything,  all of Wakanda… everyone I care about.  _ Please _ ,  _ please _ kill me, I need you to do it. I need you to understand.”

Cautiously, Jean places her own hand over Ororo’s. She keeps it there, warm and gentle, even as Ororo scrapes and scrabbles against the metal table. Jean can only remember seeing her like this a handful of times— all in enclosed spaces, back before Ororo had overcome the worst of her claustrophobia. “I understand you’re in pain,” she says quietly. “I’m going to help you. Not like this, though.”

“ _ Just _ …” Ororo pleads, knocking her head back against the table in her anguish. “Help me. Help me, please.” Her piercing eyes seem to stare right through Jean. “Why is it okay for you to die and die and die and it isn’t okay for me?”

Jean’s throat feels scratchy. When she speaks, though, her voice is firm. “Because I come back, ’Ro,” she says. “I always come back. I’m back now, aren’t I?” Ororo says nothing. “I’m back. And everything is different, and I’m scared, and I… I need you here. Okay? I’ve lost too many people I love and I can’t lose you too.” 

Ororo shudders. “I’m an abomination.”

“You’re a goddess,” Jean says. “You’re a hero. You’re an X-Man. You’re my friend. My best friend, Ororo.” She leans closer, still holding her hand, and she presses her forehead against Ororo’s. “I swear to you. Once I get T’Challa and Trinary back in here, I’m going to fix this. You’re going to live, and help people, because that’s who you are and that’s what you do.” 

Ororo shakes beneath her, trembling like a leaf. Finally she says, in a very small voice, “You came back.” 

“I did,” Jean says, pulling away so she can get a better look at Ororo. Beautiful, strong Ororo. Being poisoned by toxic, self-destructive hatred that wormed its way into her amazing mind. There are some minds that Jean’s always felt safe with— Scott, Bobby, Misty. And Storm, always Storm. Ororo’s mind was usually like a foggy morning, somewhere safe to run to. 

Now it’s jagged and warped, with lies woven through it. Jean knows they’ll be able to fix it, but every second that passes breaks her heart even more. 

“I did come back,” Jean says. “I always will.” 

She squeezes Ororo’s hand and for a second, just a second, she feels the tension lift. She feels Ororo remember who she is, what it means to be Storm. Before the parasitic nanite in her brain takes over again, Ororo loves herself for an instant.

Jean tries to make it last. 

 


End file.
